


Of All That's Beautiful and Rare

by HeimdallOpenTheBifrost



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice is a good bro, Bitter Rosalie is Bitter, Edward is not, Eleazar love, Jasper Defense Squad, Jasper is such a special snowflake, M/M, Volturi will mess you up if you touch their carlisle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeimdallOpenTheBifrost/pseuds/HeimdallOpenTheBifrost
Summary: AU set during New Moon. Slash Fic. Carlisle discovers something that will change everything for his coven. Jasper/ Carlisle, Rosalie/ Emmett, Bella/ Edward, Alice/TBD. Some OOC but not prolific. Is undergoing revisions for your reading pleasure while being published.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm am not only in middle of revising the drafts for this story but also finishing it while at University so updates will most likely be sporadic. Sorry in advance. Also I differ sometimes in that my view of vampires and how their world operates. The major viewpoints are mostly the same and I'll let you know when my AU differs from Meyers Vampire Universe.
> 
> That said I will also give you a heads up and tell you that while I do sincerely love several unnamed characters, I wrote this with the intention of trying to flex my writing skills and one of the ways I did that was by characterizing people in ways perhaps I wouldn't in other stories.

It all started after Jasper's failed attack on Bella. Carlisle had patched the human up and had Edward take her home. Leaning back in his office chair he thought about the last couple months and the effects they had on his family.

Edward was enamored with the mortal. Carlisle had doubts to whether it was really love. In fact, in the darker depths of his mind he was somewhat happy this accident happened. He hoped this would force Bella to realize that although his family drank from animals they were at their cores still predators. He also hoped this would make Edward decide to turn her or give her up. Carlisle shook these thoughts away instead deciding to muse on the actions and thoughts of each family member regarding the mortal he son proclaimed to love.

Rosalie was pissed. However, underneath the anger she was seriously concerned. While she wanted Edward to be happy she was displeased with his choice. Oh Rose had plenty to say about Bella, much of it not worth dwelling on, but the reason behind it was worth plenty. The thought of Bella telling others or worse gave Carlisle a cold chill down his spine and the fact she was close to the wolf shifters especially Jacob Black did nothing to ease that fear.

Emmett had similar concerns as Rosalie and Carlisle but was much better at hiding it. While he was friendly, often joking with Bella and ribbing Edward, he was also constantly watching them, analyzing their relationship. He, like any elder brother was worried Edward would get his heart broken.

On the complete opposite side was Esme. She was ecstatic that seemed to have finally obtained a mate. Carlisle, if he was being completely honest, found this mildly concerning. He felt she was a bit too dismissive of the problems presented.

Then again Esme was a bit of a mystery these days even to him. He felt they might have finally hit a rough patch in their marriage. Esme had been a bit standoffish with him lately and showed little interest in being intimate.

She also seemed to have lost interest her work and taking care of the house (which she had always proclaimed gave her great pleasure to do). To be truthful it was beginning to seriously worry him and he planned to have a serious conversation about it soon with her.

Moving past that train of thought he moved onto thoughts of Alice. She too seemed to be enamored with Bella. Although, if Carlisle were to compare to something it would be like a girl loves her favorite doll.

More interesting to Carlisle was the time Alice spent away from Edward and Bella. While still bouncy and energetic he had caught her several times looking very pensive like she was deciding on something vital. And whatever this something was seemed to be worrying Jasper.

Ah Jasper, his most interesting and dare he say favorite member of the family. He solider was rather wary of Bella and all too aware of the dangers she posed to the family. As displeased as he no doubt was of Edward's choice he was also like Emmett not about to air all his concerns for his little brother. It was with thoughts of Jasper in mind that he decided to check on him.

Directly after the accident he sent Emmett to stay with Jasper. He hoped that by now Emmett would have Jasper relaxed enough to listen to Carlisle's words. Leaving his office behind Carlisle began to scent Jasper out. It wasn't difficult as out of all his family members Jasper had the most distinct scent. after several minutes Carlisle located him alone in a clearing. Carlisle felt a pang of annoyance resonate through him. Where was Emmett and why wasn't he with Jasper?

"Carlisle?" Jasper called out quietly. Carlisle walked further into the clearing. Jasper was sitting on a fallen tree slumped over with his head in his hands.

"How are you feeling Jasper?" Carlisle inquired calmly. Jasper was silent but upon hearing Carlisle's question hunched into himself. Carlisle approached slowly before sitting next to his dejected solider. He took Jasper's face slowly into his hands. "Jasper look at me...please." he requested gently.

For a moment it seemed like Jasper was going to deny his request but finally he turned his head making Carlisle's breath catch painfully. Jasper look the definition of miserable but what made his heart break was the venom shine in his eyes (1). "Oh Jasper..."Carlisle sighed. Jasper flinched in reaction. "What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in puzzlement. Surely Jasper didn't think Carlisle was going to hurt him?

"You're annoyed and frustrated." Jasper whispered looking guilty. Carlisle could have kicked himself. Jasper was normally always so calm and composed that Carlisle often forgot his empathy made him vulnerable.

"Jasper I'm not in the least bit annoyed or frustrated with you. Emmett was supposed to be out here with you so it annoyed me when I saw he was nowhere in sight. The last thing I wanted was for you to be alone after what happened. As for the frustration I'm quite sure its related to Edward." Jasper still looked miserable.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I've caused everyone so much trouble. I didn't mean ta honest! The emotions and den tha blood I couldn't stop myself! I'm so sorry Carlisle please forgive me?" Jasper pleaded while looking horrified with himself and his behavior.

"Oh course you've forgiven Jasper. You try so hard, harder than most to curb your blood lust and your empathy makes that even more challenging. Unfortunately, I think we forget that and i'll make sure we do better. Bella will be fine and you did no actual harm. There absolutely no reason for you to be guilty." Carlisle reasoned firmly.

"But Edward! Bella hurt her arm and Edward suddenly got so...conflicted! What if my actions cause them to break up? I can't bear the thought that I might have caused Edward such misery!" Jasper exclaimed somewhat hysterically. Carlisle pulled him into a tight hug.

"Jasper this was Not. Your. Fault. Bella got hurt as a result of Edward's stubbornness and her own clumsiness. Edward should have respected Bella's wishes and let her have a quiet birthday. If they break up due to this, then it's on them not you Jasper." Carlisle said resolutely.

The atmosphere lighted somewhat. "Thanks Carlisle." Jasper murmured somewhat embarrassed by Carlisle's defense.

"No thanks are needed Jasper. Did you know that of all my coven members I value you the most? My fierce and loyal solider." Carlisle revealed whilst looking at Jasper fondly. Jasper pulled back in shock.

"I didn't know. I would have thought if Edward or Esme before myself." Jasper responded looking at Carlisle with wonder filled eyes.

"If you promise to keep it to yourself and only you I'll tell you a secret." Carlisle said quietly.

"Anything you say will stay between us. Alice knows not to pry when requested and I know how to get around Edward's telepathy. I would never repeat something said in confidence." Jasper swore looking serious. Carlisle leaned into Jasper.

"Edward was turned because of his mother. I was very lonely true but it was mostly curiosity. His mother begged me to save him and so I conducted an experiment. Could I really turn him? I of course succeeded but there are times when he makes me doubt he's really of my venom and I regret it. Do you think me to be a horrible monster now?" Carlisle explained voice so soft it could have been a whistle on the wind.

"No! Never! I would never think you monstrous! You are by far the best vampire nay man I have ever had the honor to know." Jasper protested his eyes wide.

"You honor me with praise Jasper. As for Esme well...I love her dearly but lately she has been distant to me. She shows reluctance to speak about her day or anything of importance. I worry that she feels I am working to much but she has never found issue in it before." Carlisle confessed feeling almost lightheaded at having finally aired his concerns to another living soul.

"I'm sure whatever the problem is it will pass and she will warm to you once more. I can't imagine another calling you a bad husband. You work long hours but its primarily to keep us safe and if we ever found issue with it everyone knows you would reduce them in order to please us. You are a wonderful husband and I hope I find someone who is half as devoted as you are to Esme." Jasper soothed.

"Find someone? Are you and Alice having trouble?" Carlisle asked in concerned thinking that this might be the reason for Alice's pensive expressions lately.

"We meant to tell everyone long before now but it never seemed the appropriate time. At least that what Alice claims and I trust her intuition completely. Alice and I have never been mated. While I love Alice deeply and can never repay her for saving me all those years ago we always knew we were never supposed to be mates. Alice saw many futures but she saw the best chance of us both gaining our true mates was joining your coven. Knowing the stigma attached to unmated pairs Alice convinced me we should introduce ourselves as a mated pair to ensure we would be allowed to stay." Jasper admitted watching Carlisle's expressions and emotions closely.

Carlisle took several minutes to contemplate what he was just told. "I would never turn someone away for their mated status alone. However, I am well aware of the stigmas that attached to unmated nomads and can see why you wouldn't wish to disclose that information to a strange coven leader. Despite the deception I am indebted to her for she brought you to me regardless of dangers." Jasper seemed stunned by Carlisle's nonchalance.

"But why am I so important. I'm not even of your venom." Jasper muttered as if trying to solve some great mystery. Carlisle chuckled in amusement at his expression.

"My dear solider, your everything I could ever want or desire in a coven member. You can't know how many times I have gazed at you and wished I had found you instead of your sire. I envy your sire something awful because she got to you first. But I am also indebted to her because she made it possible for you to come to me. You Jasper is the dearest of all to me." Carlisle proclaimed fondly brushing Jasper's golden locks away from his face.

Jasper leaned into the touch his tawny eyes staring at Carlisle in adoration. "Feeling better?" Carlisle murmured gently. Jasper nodded shyly. "I'm glad to hear it. Shall we head back home?" Carlisle proposed smiling. Jasper nodded again this time a bit reluctantly. Carlisle gave a sift chuckle before rising and leading Jasper back toward the house.

"I find it only fair to warn you that I will be horribly overprotective of you now that i'm aware you are unmated." Carlisle remarked casually a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jasper gave a huff of a laugh before taking off to find Alice. Carlisle on the other hand had a negligent elder brother to find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. I wanted a more natural stopping point instead of a longer chapter. That does mean a longer chapter next time though! Alright that enough with my rambling...on with the story!

Scenting out his wayward son he located him in Rosalie's and his bedroom. "Emmett." Carlisle said announcing himself to the room.

"Carlisle you're back. We noticed you disappeared a while ago. Where did you go?" Emmett asked sitting up from his place on the bed.

"I was talking with Jasper." Carlisle replied looking at Emmett with clear disapproval. Emmett winced looking down in guilt. "You were supposed to be with him. I trusted that you would do as you were told and instead I found him alone and convinced the entire accident was his fault." Carlisle recounted eyes focused firmly on Emmett.

Emmett jumped to his feet. "It wasn't! The whole thing was an accident!" Carlisle pinned Emmett with a stern gaze.

"Then why weren't you out there telling him so? Where were you Emmett?" Carlisle questioned. Emmett knew better than to treat it as such. Carlisle while too democratic to truly demand an answer he was clearly wanting the truth and nothing less.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I meant to check up on Jasper...I really did! But then I passed Rose and she was so pissed off that I figured Jasper could wait a minute or two. Oh course that turned into more than a minute...you know how Rose and I are..." he trailed off at seeing Carlisle's disappointed stature.

"I do know. You left your distraught and panicked brother alone for nearly an hour while you had angry sex with your mate. Not only that but you ignored and disobeyed me." Carlisle summarized causing Emmett to hang his head in shame. When said out loud his actions made him seem like an asshole.

"I'm sorry...I didn't..."Emmett was unable to find the right words. He started to tear up.

"I think Jasper deserves an apology more than I Emmett. However, I appreciate that you did and i'll forgive you if you explain yourself to Jasper and apologize as sincerely to him as you just did to me." Carlisle accepted his posture relaxing a bit.

"I promise Carlisle. I'll go right now." Emmett vowed.

"I hope you learn something valuable from this mistake Emmett. I know you love your brother but he deserves more support than this from you. I think we both know Jasper would die before ignoring you if the situation were reversed. You make this right son." Carlisle chided before giving Emmett a encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.

Emmett gave a nod before making his way to Jasper and Alice's room. He gave a gentle couple of raps on the door. Hearing a soft "Come in" he entered the room closing the door behind him. Jasper was on the bed reading a history dissertation. At seeing Emmett, he quickly laid aside his book.

"Hey Emmett what do you need?" he asked turning his full undivided attention to his brother. Emmett felt if possible even more guilty now that he was facing Jasper. He walked further into the room before sitting numbly on the foot of the bed.

"Em? What wrong? Did something else happen while I was gone? Did you and Rose argue? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Jasper fretted softly his eyes concerned. His pathokinesis was hard at work diagnosing and soothing his increasingly upset elder brother.

Emmett started to tear up again. He had neglected to help Jasper when he had needed him and now without any resentment or anger towards him Jasper was attempting to help him. This was what Carlisle was had meant, why he was so disappointed and truthfully Emmett was starting to get pretty upset with himself as well.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw Jasper starting to become visibly concerned. Shaking himself he quickly turned his attention back to where it should be- his brother. He refused to let Jasper worry needlessly about him over this.

"Don't worry yourself over me Jazz I just came to apologize to you." Emmett said a slight rasp tinging his voice. Jasper adopted a confused expression that at any other time would of have had Emmett in stitches from laughing.

"What for? You didn't do anything." Jasper inquired trying to figure out what Emmett could be feeling this guilty over. Emmett felt like the worst brother on the planet. Jasper after having been alone for so long and with no memories of his human family sometimes didn't catch on to the mistakes families made with each other. If Emmett thought apologizing was hard explaining his mistake was going to be a bitch.

"Carlisle wanted me to stay with you after the accident. I was on my way to track you down when I passed Rose in the garage. Dude...she was pissed. Like royally pissed. Enough I could practically hear her thinking about denting Eddie's Vanquish and I suck at mind reading." Emmett explained.

Jasper shot up on the bed eyes full of dread. "Holy...you stopped her right? Please tell me she didn't touch the Vanquish because I can only imagine the fit Edward would have at seeing the damage and it isn't pretty." Jasper didn't think the epic meltdown that was Rose being forced to fix it bared verbal confirmation.

"Yeah I stopped her but she was still pretty riled up. I took her up to the bedroom to get her calmed down. I should have left it at that but then well Rose...well things happened and we were occupied with each other for a while. It wasn't until after we finished that I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I was about just thinking about heading out when Carlisle came back with you." Emmett watched Jasper as he digested the information Emmett gave him. At Jasper's lingering silence he spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Jazz I really am. I never meant to leave you out there by yourself and I feel awful about it. Can you forgive me bro? Emmett apologized feeling wretched.

"Hey...Emmett look you had a lot on your plate man. I know how Rose gets and you probably averted WWIII by distracting her. I wished had been able to help me out but I totally understand why you weren't. If you need it, you're forgiven but no apologies needed here alright? No harm done." Jasper soothed as he sent calming waves to his brother. He couldn't help being concerned by the waves of emotions he was getting Emmett previously.

Emmett was a wreck. He neglected his little brother and even though he had every right to feel hurt and resentful, even though it was him who had been wronged, Jasper was still worrying about him and wanting to make everything right.

But wasn't that what Jasper was always doing? He worried about everyone constantly. Are they happy? Do they need anything? If they were sad he fixed it. If they were in danger, he would use every trick he knew to make them safe again.

He was the family mediator; soothing ruffled feathers, cheering everyone up, or calming them down. He did all that for them and yet he expected so little in return. And Emmett failed to give him what little he did expect. God what kind of big brother was he? "Emmett?" Jasper prodded beginning to slide from concerned to alarmed.

"I'm good bro. Thanks for accepting my apology. I think I'll go see what Rose is up to. I'll talk to you later alright?" Emmett rasped.

"Okay...you sure you don't need to stay awhile?" Jasper offered still worried but no longer alarmed.

"I'm sure. I just need some Rose TLC." Emmett replied summoning up a tight smile for Jasper's sake. He gave Jasper a quick squeeze on the leg before leaving the room. He leaned on the wall next to the door for a moment staring viscously at the unusually scuffed baseboard.

Carlisle had gone to easy on him. He acknowledged that like in most things Carlisle had been correct in that he had learned a valuable lesson. Never again would he knowingly leave Jasper in need of help again.

He deserved to have a big brother he could depend and lean on. Emmett vowed to be more worthy of his little brother's love, care, and devotion before stalking off to find his beloved Rose.

Around three in the morning Edward stormed into the house going directly to his room where loud crashing ensured for a good hour before an eerie silence descended. Jasper winced behind the book he was reading knowing perhaps better than anyone else in the house that the storm called Edward was just beginning to roll in.

Alice patted his arm in sympathy from her place next to him. She was sprawled on her side of the bed busy with her latest fashion sketch, charcoal and eraser shavings littered the bedspread. Her hands stuttered to a stop, eyes glazed as she stared at something Jasper was incapable of seeing. He waited patiently for her to return to present before probing her.

"The vision was rather cloudy nothing I could truly see but I think some major changes are coming?" Alice predicted head cocked like it would help her deconstruct her vision better. "Could you tell if they were good or bad changes?" Jasper asked hoping they wouldn't be too horrible. Alice got tetchy when she had to replace his clothing after a fight.

"No... maybe? I think it was a little of both. But whatever the vision signifies I saw that after several of us will be very happy. " Alice chirped replaying it in her head.

Jasper felt uneasy about the cloudiness of her vision but Alice didn't seem overly concerned so he forced himself to relax. "I talked with Carlisle last night. I told him about our agreement before joining the coven. We should tell the others as well." Jasper confessed.

Alice gave a distracted nod. "I agree. We've kept it to ourselves long enough. Don't worry Jazzy you didn't change anything by telling him last night. Shall we tell them tomorrow after classes?" Alice proposed.

"Why not right now?" Jasper questioned.

"Esme is still out getting replacements for the destroyed furniture." Alice explained.

"That was hours ago. Its unlike her to leave for so long." Jasper muttered his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"I know and I haven't seen much involving her lately. I'm a little worried about it Jazz. What do you think could be causing it?" Alice fretted looking to Jasper for his opinion.

"I'm sure that we'll find out eventually. Things will work out." Or so Jasper hoped recalling he and Carlisle's conversation all too well. Alice could tell he knew something else but his expression warned her not to pry.

"I'm sure it will. Why don't we just tell everyone now and fill Esme in later. Its not so important that she absolutely has to be present." Jasper placated hoping to distract Alice.

The offer worked beautifully. Alice gave him a large grin before hopping off the bed chirping for everyone to met them in the family room. Jasper hoped he wouldn't regret this decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted this December if my timetable allows. See you all in Chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I personally don't agree with Meyers that vampires are incapable of crying. So to compromise my vampire characters do cry but it's their venom not salt water.  
> 


End file.
